Let's Play A Game
by XxYourYaoiGirlxX
Summary: Onodera is invited one night to a costume party, along with his cousin (for some strange reason). There's the embarrassment of his costume, and then there's the embarrassment of playing spin the bottle...wait, spin the bottle! When did he ever agree to that! (Contains Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club, but not enough to be a crossover.) (Rated T for reasons...I'm paranoid.)
1. The Invite

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Invite_**

* * *

**_Note: This will be the only note I'll have at the beginning of the chapters. Since this is for fun, I'd like to keep all the serious stuff at the END. So..._**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

A party invite. Yup, definitely a party invite.

Turning the pink envelope around and around in his hands, Ritsu raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Ritsu, were out of tofu chicken aga- OOOHHH! PINK!"

The envelope was snatched out of his hand by his hyperactive cousin, who immediately hugged the envelope to his chest.

"Who's it from?" he giggled.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet." Ritsu rolled his eyes.

Luke smiled, opening the seal. Reading the letter, he squealed with delight.

"A COSTUME PARTY!" he cheered. "We're BOTH invited to a COSTUME PARTY!"

Ritsu grabbed the letter, reading its contents.

_Dear Onodera Ritsu,_

_You, and your cousin, Ichiro Lukiko, are invited to my costume party. It's two days from when you get this letter...if you're wondering how I know you got this letter two days before the party, don't bother. You'll never find out. So, you're invited, and I'll be waiting. _

_Ta-ta! _

_ -XxYourYaoiGirlxX_

"Who's 'Your Yaoi Girl'?" Ritsu asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, she's a...'friend' of mine!" Luke giggled. "Oh, Ritsu, we should start planning our costumes! I have the perfect one for me! But, what should you be? Oh, how about a ballerina?! Or maybe an angel?"

Luke suddenly gasped.

"I know! A MAID!"

"HELL NO!" Ritsu shrieked. "ANYTHING but that!"

Luke smirked evilly.

"...'Anything'?"

* * *

"When I said 'anything'...I didn't think you'd say something like THIS!"

Ritsu looked down, embarrassed beyond belief, at the plaid skirt he wore. You guessed it...he was a school girl.

"You said ANYTHING. This fits inside the rules of ANYTHING." Luke giggled, bouncing up in down in his bunny rabbit costume.

To be honest, he looked rather adorable in it. One bunny ear was slightly crooked, giving him an innocent look.

'I think he lost his innocence a long time ago...' Ritsu thought, turning the corner.

He still wondered how Luke know exactly where the party was when the invite had contained no information at all. But, he just shrugged it off.

This was his cousin after all.

"Wow...that's a lot of people." Luke gasped, making Ritsu look in the same direction.

His mouth almost hit the floor. Standing in front of him was a building full of more than four hundred people, maybe a thousand.

"...those are probably all of her OC's." Luke giggled. "Come on, let's go look for your sexy co-workers."

As they walked through the crowd, Ritsu could feel some of the guys in the building staring at him and his cousin as they walked by. He felt uncomfortable, especially when one whistled.

"...If I live through tonight, I'm burning this thing." he muttered, pouting a bit.

"Ah, loosen up." Luke whispered. "Enjoy the attention! You have to be an attention whore at least ONCE in your life!"

"Yeah, and I think you've passed that limit a few times too many..." Ritsu hissed.

Luke glared at him, shaking the little pink tail he had on his black skirt. As they continued to look for their friends, Ritsu noticed that there were more male people than female.

"What's with all the sexism?" he asked his cousin.

"Oh, she isn't being sexist." Luke shook his head. "She just couldn't grasp a way or form of writing about women and men falling in love, she is such a yaoi fangirl. So, she had only a few female characters. She hardly uses them, though."

Ritsu nodded, somehow understanding what his cousin meant by 'characters'.

"Oh, there they are!" Luke smiled, and suddenly stopped, gasping.

"What now?" Ritsu asked curiously.

Luke began to giggle.

"I think I chose the right costume for you." he laughed, pointing at someone.

Ritsu eyes looked in the direction her had pointed, and he went wide-eyed.

He regretted even allowing his cousin to buy this costume because, there, just a few steps away, was Masamune Takano.

Wearing a school boy costume.

* * *

**_-Crazy Character Time-_**

**_Ritsu: ...I would never wear a school girl costume._**

**_Takano: You would if I ordered you to._**

**_Me: Actually, he'd do it no matter what if the fangirls, such as me, made him. He really would have no choice._**

**_Happy Luke: ...if he weren't my cousin. *dirty thoughts*_**

**_Takano: *growl* Back off, he's mine._**

**_Shy Luke: ...a-actually, he h-hasn't confessed y-yet..._**

**_Takano: Shut up, fag._**

**_Happy Luke: HEY! He's like my twin! ...hey, maybe I can do things with HIM!_**

**_*Hikaru and Kaoru pop out of nowhere*_**

**_H&K: TWINCEST IS WINCEST!_**

**_Me: WTF?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GUYS COME FROM?! IS MY MIND JUST GONNA RANDOMLY ALLOW PEOPLE TO GENERATE INTO THIS FANFIC?!_**

* * *

**_So, whaddya guys think? It's just something I'll write for fun along with CoM. And, btw, _**

**_THIS. HAS. NOTHING. TO. DO. WITH. CoM._**

**_It's just an idea. It takes place in the same 'universe' as CoM, but, has nothing to do with the plot._**

**_And, yes, Kyoya will be here. _**

**_Who else am I to ship with Luke? (Don't you even DARE say An-chan. That bitch got mental problems!)_**

**_ADIOS MY BANANAS!_**

**_YAOI SALUTE! ;)_**


	2. I Like Your Costume

**_Chapter Two_**

**_I Like Your Costume_**

* * *

**_Note: I have a chapter ready for CoM, but, here's where I became a bitch:_**

**_I'm gonna be focusing on this a bit more._**

**_Don't worry, I won't quit on CoM, but, I just need a break. Sorry. But, I'm still gonna be on! Just, well, CoM is on hold for now._**

**_(AND I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST NOTE I WILL DO AT THE BEGINNING OF A CHAPTER!)_**

**_ON TO THY STORY!_**

* * *

Ritsu blushed profusely as Takano looked over at him. He hid his face by looking away.

'Damn, if I had worn that wig Luke had bought, I could have pretended to be someone else...shit.' he thought.

Luke stiffened up and gritted his teeth, letting a little growl out.

"Luke?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Son of a bitch." Luke growled, signaling towards the guy next to Takano.

Ritsu expected it to be Kyoya, instead, it was a guy with fire-red hair. His costume was a devil, complete with a tail and the horns. In fact, he even had red fire eyes, and they didn't look like contacts.

He looked as young as Luke, and had the same body form. He was actually a bit...cute.

"Grrr..." Luke showed his teeth, giving a little growl.

He had pointy teeth, and that surprised Ritsu.

"Um, who is he?" Ritsu whispered.

"...he's a bastard."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow, about to question his cousin's behavior when he was interrupted.

"Well, hello, Ritsu."

The small male squeaked and covered his mouth, turning to look at Takano. The man raised an eyebrow, obviously questioning why he had squeaked.

"Oh, it's a habit of his." Luke rolled his eyes. "Had it since I can remember..."

"Alrighty then." Takano smiled.

Ritsu couldn't believe he was in this situation. He was wearing a skirt, in front of Takano! And, to make it all worse, the skirt was _very _short.

He blushed ever harder when Takano whistled as he looked him up and down.

"Why don't you ever dress like this for me?" he asked smugly.

"Y-you idiot!" Ritsu hissed, turning his whole body away. "Why would I even th-think about dressing this way in fr-front of you, baka?!"

Takano pulled the male back into his body, whispering seductively in his ear as he ran his hand up the front of his skirt,

"Because you love me."

He kissed his neck, which caused Ritsu to turn his head away in embarrassment, making the most adorable moan ever. Letting him go, Takano winked and went to talk to another group of friends.

Ritsu was as red as the strawberry punch Luke was drinking.

"I honestly think I chose the perfect costume for you." he chuckled, causing Ritsu to give him a death glare.

"I...I hate you." Ritsu growled.

"Hey, don't hate the bunny, hate the droppings!" Luke smiled innocently, wiggling his bunny nose.

"...nah, I'll hate the bunny." Ritsu smirked evilly.

"Well...this bunny got claws." Luke growled. "Careful or I'll rip your eyes out and eat them whole."

Kisa suddenly popped out of nowhere dressed as a cat.

"Meeeeow~! Hey Ricchan~!" Kisa giggled, noticing his cousin. "Hey Luki-chan~!"

Luke giggled, smiling at Kisa.

"Okay, so, the host told me to announce to everyone who worked at Marukawa publishing to please move to the second story of this building!" Kisa announced. "Something to do with a game...? I don't know. Anyways, let's go!"

Kisa grabbed the two male's hands and rushed them up the stairs to the next floor, almost making Luke drop his punch.

When they opened the door to the second floor, Ritsu and Kisa's mouths fell open. They stared at the room in utter amazement. Everything was covered in black and white decorations. Very boyish, but, still a girls room because of the posters that showed two guys...ahem, very close...

"I see you redecorated." Luke said casually, looking over at the girl standing in the middle of the room.

She wore a tank top under a sweater like plaid long-sleeved shirt. She had skinny jeans, and, she wore a hat that said "Bitches, I Love Yaoi". Brown hair, and brown eyes. Also, she had yellow and brown glasses.

"I'm guessing your 'Your Yaoi Girl'?" Ritsu asked.

The girl giggled, smiling sweetly.

"Yup, that's me!" she giggled. "And, don't worry, I'll be wearing my costume later, I just didn't have time with everyone coming in so quickly."

"Right." Luke smirked. "I'm guessing you also invited Kaito."

The girl turned red in embarrassment, but, not the sort of 'crush' embarrassment.

"...okay, I know you two don't like each other, but, just stop being jealous of him." the girl hissed. "It's not his fault Kyoya loves to express his feelings to him and not you."

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH KYOYA!" Luke shrieked. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SUSPECT THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH KYOYA?! I HATE KAITO BECAUSE-"

He paused, wiping the tears from his eyes. He couldn't continue. His heart felt like it would explode.

"Because h-he..." no, he just didn't want to remember the details.

"Because he what?"

Everyone turned to the door, looking at the guy who had just stepped in.

Kyoya Ootori.

* * *

**_-Crazy Character Time-_**

**_Kyoya: What did he do to you?! I will kill him for making _my_ Luke cry!_**

**_Original Luke: YOUR Luke?!_**

**_(P.S. the original Luke will now just be known a Luke)_**

**_Me: Actually, this idea wasn't actually a fanfic. Luke was actually hurt very badly by Kaito in a form he could never forgive him. But, I only added this detail to his life because he's suppose to have a dark past and shit..._**

**_Luke: Yeah, it's also the reason I have so many moods just hanging around._**

**_Lusty Luke: Yeah, and you guys forgot to add me~! *wink*_**

**_Me: OH SHIT HELL NO GET OUT! YOU WERE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN MY LIFE!_**

* * *

**_Aloooot of drama, huh? TEEEHEHEHEHEH! Anyways, as I said, this is FOR FUN! So, you review what you think, but, I write what I want. Which will basically be crazy shit. Hehe!_**

**_It's really fun to write these stories, they make me feel all bubbly! Love you all for leaving your reviews, makes me happy as well! Oh, and happy late Valentine's Day! 3_**

**_ADIOS MY BANANAS! :3_**

**_YAOI SALUTE! ;)_**


End file.
